The Only Permanent Thing Is Change
by Tyro Novelist
Summary: Lucy dreams of what could have been a brighter future with him...


Hi! This is my first story here! I hope you like this! And for your information, Future Lucy is the one talking and this is not the time when Daimatou Enbu was occurring. It's just a random event but it still has the Eclipse project there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! But I really hope I did! T^T hehehe!

* * *

I stood there in the shadows as I waited for a chance. A chance to change something. I wore a hood over my head to hide myself from him. But I know he can easily know me from a far.

I don't know what I did wrong but it became a huge disaster!

He found me! As expected. I ran as fast as I can.

"Wait!" He shouted.

I ran to the alley but he was still able to catch up to me. He grabbed my arm.

"Luce?!" My hood fell so my face was shown. I could tell he was surprised.

"Nat-"

"What are you doing here? I could smell another scent of you coming from somewhere else. But how come you're here?"

"Natsu. I..." I can't tell him. Tell him that I'm from the future. It might create a bad effect on the time space continuum.

I want to correct what I did. But I don't know exactly what. That's the negative side. It just hurts me to see my Natsu leave. Not just leave for.. I don't know… For days or months perhaps? But in my time… He… I don't want to say it but he's gone. Dead. And I could've done something to stop that. But I was too late.

Too late cause I'm such an IDIOT! An idiot not to be aware of my feelings for him. I tried to deny it but I can't. And when I came to realize and accept it.. I was too late. He has been killed. Killed from a mission. And as a dragon slayer I know that he's strong but I don't know how he got killed. Actually it's not just me who's wondering how it could be possible but almost the entire guild is unsure of just how it happened.

It's been months after his death but I can't let go. It was a dart to the heart. And I heard of this Eclipse, that was said to be used, had power to go back in time. I thought "Maybe I could go back to the past and change things." And that's what I did. That's why I'm here to fulfill my heart's desire.

But I've heard that even the smallest mistake here in the past could establish a drastic difference in the future. That's why I tried to hide myself hoping it would work. But I know the special ability dragon slayers have. And with how Natsu really knows my fragrance, he will easily discover me.

Just a while ago, I don't know what I have committed that have produced me great depression. But I now remember. And now that I know my problem, next is... how do I correct it?

I could tell present Lucy to accept the moment when Natsu says that he likes her. That was my mistake. I guess I was just surprised but I shouldn't…. I shouldn't have denied my feelings for him. I had signs that I had feelings for him but I guess I was just scared. Scared of change because he's my best friend and I didn't that to change because I was happy of what we have.

That right! That's what I going to do exactly! But where was I? Right! I was at my apartment.

I got so lost in thought that I forgot I was caught by Natsu.

"Umm… Natsu… I really need to go." So I left. And he just stood there.

Then I went to my apartment or rather present Lucy's. And something went out of her window. Rather someone. It was Natsu. Oh how I missed when he did that.

Oh no! I've got to hide!

Huh? He's going the different way. And luckily, He wasn't able to pick up my aroma.

Now's my chance!

I went to her room immediately and I had to take where Natsu fell from since the front door was locked. And when I entered nobody was there. Lucy was probably in the shower. I could hear the pitter-patter of the water and my humming.

How do I approach her? She'll most likely freak out and hit me. I know myself. Maybe I should… go out again and knock on her door. Yeah maybe I should. So I went out through the door, this time. Just in time I heard the curtains of the shower.

KNOCK KNOCK

* * *

Eh? I wonder who's at the door. I'm pretty sure it isn't Natsu. That damn guy never uses a door. Or I think he doesn't. And I'm pretty sure I would never imagine him knock on a door.

I quickly put on my clothes and ran to the door.

"Hi." The hooded person started. Hmm… Why does her voice sound familiar? Eh?! She just came in! I didn't even let her.

"Hey! What are you—" I was shocked on what I saw.

Once she put down her hood I saw me!

"Ummm…. I'm sorry to barge in like that but I have to tell you something." She said.

A lot of things are confusing me right now but I guess it just have to wait since she looks serious. I guess I have to listen to this.

"First of all," She started. "I'm Lucy. Yes you but I'm from the future." She continued.

It took a while before what she said processed in my mind. "Eh?! What did you say?" I blurted out.

"Yes I know it's confusing but, I repeat, I'm you, from the future." She expounded.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Umm… How do I say this… Umm… I came here because I'm trying to change something. Something that you wouldn't like." She said.

"What change? Something I wouldn't like?" I'm really confused now.

"Ummm… Cause, I don't know when but, Natsu's going to profess his love for you. And— What are you laughing about?!" She exclaimed.

"Pfft." I tried to hold in my laughter. "How could a guy like him know about this love thing? That's a nice joke me."

"I'm serious. And in my time, I rejected him—"

"Yeah! Good for me!"

"No it's not good."

"Why not?

"Because….. he… dies."

"WHAT?!"

"He died. Because after I denied my love for him he went on a mission and didn't come back for a while. Then one day, people went to our guild and carried in a body. And I saw the rose colored hair guy laying on the floor and I could see he was not breathing." She continued. "The guild became dark. Everyone was let down. Even Mira. One person talked with the master and I could see the face of the master become more gloomy."

"What? That can't happen. He's a dragon slayer. He's much stronger that we are. How—" I retorted. I just can't believe he will die. But—

"I know. I was confused too. But that's why I'm here. I wish to change it. I want to be with him and I was too late to realize that. And the outcome was…"

I saw a tear fall on the ground.

"Anyways…. I'm asking you to… accept him. I can't to force you to like him. I don't need to. Cause, even if I didn't talk to you, you already like him. We're just denying them. As for my case, I denied it too much that… Hehehe… Don't mind that." Then she became quiet until she mumbled "I should really stop saying and remembering that." I still heard it nonetheless. "Anyways, I hope I've helped you awaken your attraction to him. I'll be on my way." She finally ended.

Well… I do like him. Like… I want to see him next to me whenever I wake up. I want to be with him all the time. I want to hold him tight and never let him go. Is that still like?

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Eh? Thanks? Thanks for what?" She said.

"Thank you for helping me recognize my feelings for him. And yes I will admit my feeling to him as well. And I'm making sure he doesn't feel that I don't when we become togeth— Eh? What's happening to you?" I panicked.

"I'm disappearing." She said. She seems to be completely calm about it. "Don't worry it means the bad future's disappearing and a new future is about to happen. I'm from the bad future so I will cease to exist. It makes me glad to see that I was able to make a difference. Good bye me." Then she has dispersed with the wind.

KNOCK KNOCK

Now who's here?

As I went towards the door I felt nevous and I don't know why. I open the door and a pink-haired guy with a handsome grin greeted me.

"Natsu."

* * *

And there it ends. Yes! I'm done. I don't know if you'll like this. But I hope you do. Constructive criticism is fine with me! And I'm very sorry for the typographical errors as well as the punctuation and grammar. I'm just a tyro writer so please. And you can tell me if you want me to continue this story (like maybe you want it to be a two-shot thing). Thanks for reading!

-Cy


End file.
